Precure All Stars New Stage 4: Rescue The Fallen Cures!
by Cure Eclipse
Summary: When a little girl falls from the sky at the Pretty Cure's get together. They are attacked by Diabolus who wants The Miracle Gem but are they able to win when their leaders have gone to the dark side? Find out in Precure All Stars New Stage 4: Rescue The Fallen Cures!


Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction. Pretty Cure and all related names do not belong to me. This was done by a fan for the fans. All property belongs to Toei Animation and Izumi Todo.

Hi everyone Cure Eclipse here with my second story called Precure All Stars New Stage 4: Rescue The Fallen Cures! The Dark Stars Rise?! It's an all stars fanfiction. I'm really excited to how this fanfic will turn out because people loved the idea on Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki. Please be easy on me. I've only been writing for a short time so forgive me if there is any spelling or grammer errors. For more information use the following link

wiki/Precure_All_Stars_New_Stage_4%3A_Rescue_The_Fallen_Cures!_The_Dark_Stars_Rise%3F!%3F.

Until further notice Max Heart Angels is on hiatus until the end of this fanfic. So lets begin.

Somewhere in another world was a kingdom named Aurae that was a calm and peaceful place ruled by a beloved ruler named Queen Celia. In the middle of the kingdom is a grand castle made of marble. Though today it was anything but calm or peaceful as the people of Aurae panicking and running in fear as their homes, fields and markets were being destroyed by ink like black demons. Knights of the kingdom soon appeared and began to fight back with their weapons. Some of the demons fell to the knights' swords. The knights were outmatched and overwhelmed by the ink like monsters and soon they began to fall to the beasts. Civilians tried in vain to hide as the kingdom was being burned by flames as black as night but the monsters found them no matter where they concealed themselves at.

At the castle, archers were ready to shooting from the top of the castle's walls at the demons to defend the castle from the demons. Even with archers shooting at them the monster managed to break through the walls. Knights inside the castle walls tried to drive the monsters back out but to no avail. Soon every knight was defeated of captured by the beasts. "we've failed men." the captain said to his fellow knights as they bowed their heads in shame. "Who will save us now?" a knight moaned in grief.

In one of the towers of the castle, a queen wearing a sky blue dress and a golden tiara on her head along with a little girl wearing a slightly burned dress were rushing up the stairs toward a room at the top of the tower.

"Tenshi we're nearly there!" the queen yelled to the little girl known as Tenshi. They soon arrived at the room that was nearly empty except there was a giant mirror in the middle of the room. Suddenly a malicious voice was heard rom the door way.

"Well Queen Celia you have quite the problem on your hands right now."

"Diabolus what are you doing here?" Queen Celia snarled at the man in front of her.  
>"My my that's quite the temper for you your majasty." I'm here for her royal darkness, Lady Satana and she demands you give her the Miracle Gem." Diabolus replied as he bowed tho the queen.<p>

"NO!" Tenshi replied with a furious look in her eyes. "Watch your mouth little girl or I'll silence you permently." Diabolus shot back as he fired an orb of darknees at the little girl. Quickly, Celia using her magic created a golden barrier blocking Diabolus' attack.

"Tenshi go to Earth and protect the Miracle Gem." the queen told Tenshi as she turned to face her. "What about You?" Tenshi replied back as tears fell down her face. Celia softly smiled and told her "the people of Aurae need their queen." Suddenly, the young queen shoved something in Tenshi's hands and threw her into the mirror. "Lady Celia!" Tenshi cried out. Using the last of her magic shattered the mirror as her barrier fell.

"YOU WRETCHED WOMAN!" the demon yells as he smacks her face. "Where did she go?" Diabolus snarled at her while lifting her by the neck. "Somewhere you'll never find her." as Celia choked out as Diabolus grips her neck harder. Celia struggled to breathe normally as Diabolus released her from his grip.

"Lady Satana will be very displeased with what you've done." the demon snarled as he prepared to fire another orb of darkness.

"Tenshi please be okay." Celia thought while a single tear fell down her face as the darkness hit her.

So how was that? Have I got your attention? Please review and follow. It makes me so happy when you do that! See you next time and always remember bow ties are cool. Cure Eclipse out. 


End file.
